Rise of the werewolf droids
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: small Sequel to Dark side with permission of jwolf98! Based on the characters Jordan and Konrad! Takes place one week after the events of dark side Jordan and Konrad both search for the stone of clarity each for their own reasons. Konrad introduces his newest inventions werewolf droids to help him obtain the stone before Jordan.
1. Meet the droids

**Chapter 1 Meet the droids:**

**three days after the events of Dark side secret base:**

Konrad sat behind his desk looking at the workshop of his new base where his elite werewolf soldiers were busy building his newest inventions werewolf droids. The werewolf droids looked like werewolves except they were made of metal. There were a couple of different versions all made for two purposes.

Kill Jordan or anyone that got in his way and help him getting what he wanted.*

"How is it going with the crystals," Konrad asked.

"Why don't you take look yourself," Phantom replied with a friendly smile.

*Konrad stood up and walked towards the special lab. The lab has been made so that it was protected by a circle of strong light preventing any dark creature to enter because even if Konrad couldn't see them he was quite good in predicting and he predicted that that werewolf shadow would send some spies so Phantom had made preparations to put spells around the base to annoy the spy. They entered the lab.*

"It is better then we anticipated," Konrad said while picking up a crystal.

"Yep a droid with that in it has the ability to use ice we also have crystals with fire, lightning, etc," Phantom said.

"Where is it ah there," Konrad said while picking up a purple crystal.

"What is it actually this is the only crystal I don't know the power of," Phantom asked curiously.

"This my friend will give a droid the power over the darkness, this will be my super soldier and this will be my way of revenge on that three secret rank werewolf that ruined my plan of making Kira a true Alpha," Konrad replied.

"Yes that werewolf," Phantom said annoyed remembering that the werewolf had broken his neck good thing such physical damage doesn't kill him anymore since his accident.

"Yes, that werewolf was quite a nuisance I bet those snipers we took would be more then happy to give it another try at killing him," Phantom said.

"Yes, no doubt one of them needed to eat blended food for two weeks not to mention the broken arm and the other ones face took you four hours to fix," Konrad said.

"And Kira was far from pleased he interrupted her fight with that true Alpha and broke her elbow," Phantom said.

"Yes, about her there is something going on with her," Konrad said worriedly.

"Is it that time in the month again," Phantom asked.

"No, I am pretty sure It's not her period," Konrad replied.

"She says that she sees that werewolf we fought lure at her and she says she has dreams over her death father something about him blaming her which is ridiculous as Ethan died because of a soldier that fought on the lower level who mutated above ground so if anyone is to blame it was that security chief.

Who didn't check if everyone who fought in the lower levels was also in the lower levels when they sealed those trapping me and the others on those levels," Konrad explained remembering that awfull experience.

"Hm sounds familiar let me think ah yes we fought against a werewolf shadow and a strong one so I think it is possible nah that can't be the times don't match never mind," Phantom said.

"What," Konrad asked.

"Well you know there is this power that enables someone to infiltrate someone else his mind letting them know their fears etc and with that information they can create nightmares that can make someone go insane and later they can appear as a hallucination to their victim making them go insane, but that can't be the case as he who gives the nightmares needs to be asleep and Kira gets hallucinations on times that the spy bots say he isn't asleep," Phantom explained.

"I have this crazy theory, but didn't you notice that he became much more furious in fighting when he saw Kira dealing some good damage to his girlfriend what if he has two personalities one that gets stronger by the pain and anger of the other that would explain why Kira gets nightmares on moments that he is awake," Konrad said.

"A dark side yes he is a werewolf shadow and I told you what could happen if you took that rank either he wasn't warned or he was too ignorant to listen to the warnings whatever the case this is bad as there are no real spells to permanently break the spell he put on Kira," Phantom explained.

"So I need to kill him in order to free Kira just great, Konrad said annoyed remembering the fight.

"Not necessary I said there were no spells I didn't say there was nothing to free her," Phantom said mysteriously.

"What do you propose then," Konrad asked confused.

"There is a special stone that has special abilities including curing people of the nightmare curse," Phantom said.

"Where is this stone," Konrad asked.

"Somewhere in Boston and I know where," Phantom said.

"Then let's go to Boston," Konrad said.

"Oh yeah I have heard that that werewolf that broke my neck is there to," Phantom said.

"Good then we can settle two things at once," Konrad said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Prepare the droids and some of the elite soldiers we are going on a trip to Boston," Konrad yelled while walking away.

*Outside on the airstrip of his base a huge C-130 airplane was being loaded with chests and crates.*

**Boston one week later:**

Jorda and Erik had defeated the escaped creature and while Erik went to his next assignment Jordan decided to stay because of Curse. Now they were walking underneath a bridge.*

_"Tell me again why are we here Curse instead of home with Sapphire we might have beaten Konrad, but he didn't seem like the kind of guy that just stops after getting defeated once,_ Jordan asked curse.

_"Because I have given Kira nightmares and the only thing that can break my power over her is a special stone named the stone of clarity if Konrad gets his hand on it then we lose the only bit of power we have over him,"_ Curse explained.

_"What makes you think he will come for the stone or even knows of the stone,"_ Jordan asked.

_"Oh he knows that Phantom guy is a clever one and Konrad himself is also not a stupid one he had prepared for my shadow spies without knowing of their existence or of Phantom telling it to him. He will come and he is pissed off at us for our little trick with his bitch,"_ Curse answered.

*Suddenly Jordan spotted a familiar figure near an abandoned factory together wit something that looked like metal werewolves.*

"Phantom," Jordan growled at the sight of the figure in the middle.

_"And he has brought some new friends,"_ Curse added with delight in his voice.

*Phantom and the werewolf droids hadn't seen Jordan when suddenly he heard something behind him. Jordan quickly turned around and saw two werewolf droids coming around the corner who spotted him.*

"Hey that's the one we search," One of the two said while aiming his gun at Jordan.

"Yeah it is surrender," The second one said.

"I don't think so," Jordan growled before changing into a werewolf.

"Fire," One of the two said and both started firing on Jordan who had called up for a shield to protect him while he charged at them.

*He summoned two fireballs and blasted one droid right in the face with it the heat destroyed the droids head and he jumped on the second one and used his werewolf strenght to rip the droids head off then he landed back on the ground before throwing the droid head away.*

"That was fun," Jordan said to himself.

"Glad you enjoyed it because there is more," A familiar voice said from behind Jordan.

"Phantom," Jordan growled.

"Yes, it's me. I still want to repay you the favor of breaking my neck," Phantom growled.

*Curse took over and looked at the droids behind Phantom.*

"What is it Konrad realised his pathetic soldiers are no match for me," Curse asked tauntingly.

"Oh no he just wanted to have more specialised soldiers for you to fight against," Phantom replied.

"Well come on then," Curse growled the droids were now all aiming properly at Curse.

"Fire," Phantom yelled and all the droids started taking Curse under fire.

*Curse summoned a shield and let a fire come out of his right hand then he quickly charged at a couple of droids and slashed them destroying them. He jumped to some other and did the same thing only of the last droid he ripped the head off and threw it at the last droid that stood next to Phantom.

"It looks like it's just you and me Phantom," Curse growled.

"So it appears," Phantom said before suddenly the gate of a hangar opened revealing another dozen of werewolf droids suddenly Curse heard a sound and he quickly jumped out of the way the next moment a car landed where he had stood only seconds ago.

_"Where did that came from,"_ Jordan asked in panic.

*Curse didn't answer instead he just looked at where he car was throw from there he saw two big werewolf droids with green eyes one with an M249 (a sort of LMG) and the other one had a executioner's sword which looked like a big machete. The one with the machete let out a loud roar.*

"Attack," Phantom yelled.

"Roger Roger," The normal werewolf droids said before they started firing on Curse and slowly advancing towards him the ones with the green eyes just fired.

*Curse charged at the one with the M249 first because that was the gun that drained his shield quickly he however needed to get past the one with the executioner sword first. He heated his hand again and hit with all his power only to see that he didn't penetrate the armor of the droid.

The droid took Curse by his shirt and threw him against a wall before he hit it he managed to teleport away because the wall was in a dark spot. He called upon some shadows to deal with the normal droids and seconds later Phantom and the normal droids where battling against the shadows while Curse fought against the big droids.*

"Just you two and me big guys," Curse growled before charging again. He heated his hand again with as much heat as he could and slashed the hand with which the droid held the sword from the droid and quickly took the sword now he started heating the sword with flames and he slashed though the neck of the droid seperating the head from the rest of the body before quickly jumping over him and charging at the second werewolf warrior droid.

He used the now extremely hot sword to slash of the arm of the droid he used to hold the M249 with before he could finish the droid he was taken under fire from behind. Curse looked behind him and saw the decapitated droid firing on him with a build in gun in his right under arm (like B2 droid of star wars). Curse quickly threw the sword at the droid and hit it in the stomach causing the droid to fall backwards.

Then Curse was throw in the air by a punch from the droid behind him with the droids good arm _"It appears that these droids only carry one blaster on their right arm as this one wasn't using his,"_ Jordan said.

*Curse charged at the droid and with the last of his shield energy he managed to reach the droid and jump on it. He made his hand spit flames again and put his hand in the robot using the hole created by the cut off arm of the droid the droid was shut down and fell on the ground.

Curse looked at the other battle and saw both the werewolf droids and his own shadows death only Phantom still stood with a dark katana in his hand."How did you do that shadows don't die from normal weapons," Curse growled angrily.

"This is not a normal sword I have put a spell on it that enables it to kill any shadow or creature made of darkness or shadow," Phantom said before returning the growl.

"You and me," Curse growled.

"I already hoped you would say that," Phantom said while taking a stance. Curse ran towards him, but on his way he took the sword out of the droid and charged at Phantom with it. The two started fighting with their swords. Curse tried to hit Phantom with a fireball, but before he could throw it Phantom took his wrist an the fireball disappeared then Phantom gave him a headbutt that made him stumble backwards*

"You will pay for that," Curse said angrily.

"I love to see you try," Phantom replied tauntingly.

*The two continued with fighting attacking and dodging their opponents attacks when Curse saw an opening in Phantom's defence and used it to cut Phantom's ankle with causing Phantom to growl in pain. The two broke up fighting again when suddenly Phantom got a message from Konrad telling him to come back immediately.*

"It seems we will need to continue our fight another day," Phantom said before running through a wall into the factory. Curse followed him by blasting the wall however inside he saw two orange eyes looking at him from a higher floor before he heard a shot and felt a stinging pain in his chest the next moment everything went black he could hear someone yell get a medic and everything will be okay.*

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least a small bit. Jordan/Curse are from jwolf98 which I am allowed to use for this story if it is possible please leave a review so I know if you like it or not and if there are any things you want to say about the story please do so either by review or PM.**


	2. The ambush

**Chapter 2 The ambush:**

**Somewhere in Boston:**

*Jordan slowly woke up and looked around. He saw he was lying in a bed in a room that wasn't his he was wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans and on a chair next to the bed laid a black jacket and the executioner sword he got from the big werewolf droid. Suddenly he heard the door opening and a man and woman walked in.*  
"I see you are up how are you feeling," The woman asked.

"Good, but what happened, who are you and where am I," Jordan asked.

"Wow you don't wait with the questions do you," The man said.

"Sorry, if I sounded rude, but what happened," Jordan asked

"You got shot by a werewolf hunter droid," The woman answered.

"A what," Jordan asked.

"A werewolf hunter droid or commando droid choose which name you like most," The man explained.

"That where those orange eyes I saw before getting shot," Jordan said.

"Yep, by the way you did a remarkable job handling those clankers and supers if I may say so," The man said.

"I assume you mean those normal guys and the big guys," Jordan asked.

"Yep, sorry you aren't familiar with our nicknames for them allow me to explain the normal ones we call clankers, but we use it more to address any type of droid with or flashlight because they look like flashlights when they light their eyes, the big ones with green eyes we call supers or green eyes or Heavy or tank, the one with orange eyes we call commando's or orange eyes and the one with brown eyes have multiple nicknames," The man explained.

"Brown eyes," Jordan asked. "Haven't met those yet," Jordan said.

"They are the commanders of those clankers and they are called werewolf mage droids because they can use elemental magic," The woman explained.

"How is that possible," Jordan asked.

"We don't know anyway they have multiple nicknames first we called them hotheads because the first only used fire and when you destroyed them their head blew up, then the freezer came because they had ice powers, once we found one that used electricity we nicknamed him light bulb because when he used his powers he looked like a glowing bulb and finally we just nicknamed them commanders or brown eyes or brains because they are the brains of the droids," The man explained.

"You seem to know a lot about them," Jordan noted.

"They have annoyed us for a long time already, but last week their activity increased enormous for some reason and then also some strange guys joined them they seem to be their leaders a black werewolf and a boy around your age that is all we know about them really," The woman said.

"Do you know why they are here," Jordan asked.

"No, sorry, but they are searching something I know it they have been setting a perimeter up around an old factory complex," The woman said.

"And the cops don't say anything about werewolf droids because," Jordan asked.

"The cops don't see the droids the outer perimeter is guarded by normal humans so it seems, but we smell werewolves in them," The man explained.

"That means that you guys are," Jordan said.

"Are werewolves too just like you we smelled it when we found you and we also saw you in werewolf form it was quite a show that fight," The woman said.

"Yes, Phantom got lucky Konrad build a sniper droid," Jordan said angrily while looking at the bullet wound.

"Phantom? Konrad? I assume Phantom is the black werewolf that can run through walls and that Konrad is the boy we told you about. So how do you know them," The woman asked curiously.

"They tried to kill my girlfriend for her true alpha powers, but I managed to scare them away and now they are here in Boston for a reason unknown to me," Jordan explained he left Curse out of the story.

"Your girlfriend is a true Alpha good for you she is probably a good girl and we are sorry to hear she was a victim of their assault just like us," The woman said sadly.

"What do you mean," Jordan asked carefully.

"The droids kill anything that annoys them and our former alpha was not one that welcomed the droids in Boston and well let's just say we lost that conflict and our Alpha," The man answered sadly.

"I al sorry to hear that you lost your leader," Jordan said.

"He was a good man sometimes a bit too aggressive I will give him that, but he always tried to bring justice one way or another and well the droids didn't like his way don't underestimate the droids the normal ones are stupid, but the brown eyes are smart and strong just as their human leaders. The boy you call Konrad is smart and dangerous and has lots of tricks don't let him fool you for that is his speciality," The man warned before leaving the room.

*Jordan took the black jacket and followed him together with the woman to a room with a lot of werewolves.*

"This is what is left of our pack after the droids their attack. The droids were merciless killing every enemy in sight they don't know mercy so if one ever traps you don't beg, but accept it with open eyes as a bullet will be the only kind of mercy the droids give to their prey," The man said.

_"This is great Jordan if we can convince these guys to help us we have a bigger chance of actually defeating Konrad,"_ Curse said.

_"How am I supposed to do that,"_ Jordan asked.

_"Watch and learn,"_ Curse said before taking control.

"Listen I want to offer you some assistance, but only if you want it we can drive the droids out of Boston and I can help you," Curse said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We don't stand a chance someone with magic powers barely survived an encounter with those things how are we normal werewolves supposed to defeat those clankers normal bullets don't kill those bastards quick enough by the time we are through their armor they have killed five of us and that are only the normal ones not to speak over the supers," A werewolf asked.

"You are not supposed to fight the cankers I will, but I need you guys to keep the elite werewolves busy until I managed to infiltrate their compound and destroy their central computer," Curse lied he had no idea if Konrad had a central computer to shut them down with, but he couldn't fight both the droids and the elites alone it would be a worthy sacrifice of these werewolves to die in a last attempt to get their home city back.

"How do you know if there is a central computer to shut those clankers down with," An other werewolf asked.

"Because I know Konrad and he hasn't the technology to make of each soldier operate without a central computer," Curse lied again Konrad did have the technology and knowing Konrad he would never put his trust in a central computer perhaps for the normal ones, but never for the special ones.

"I don't know," Further then that the werewolf didn't get before he was shot through the head.

*Suddenly the roof window broke into pieces and six werewolf droids came sliding down some ropes while firing on the remaining werewolves.*  
"Quick through here," A werewolf yelled before opening the door only to be pierced by bullets and his body was thrown with huge force against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Out of the door came two werewolf warrior droids and they had M249 with them which they used to start taking the remaining werewolves under fire with.

Out of the door more normal droids came and a brave werewolf tried to throw a grenade only to get shot through the head when he wanted to throw the grenade this caused the grenade to fall back and explode blowing up some werewolves instead.*  
"Cover me," the man yelled while taking a grenade launcher and firing it on the werewolves instantly killing all the normal ones and one big one the surviving super however started advancing on him.

"Keith the woman yelled. Keith looked and saw she had thrown a grenade to him for the grenade launcher he quickly put it in only to see the super had reached him by the time he was done. The super aimed his M249 on Keith, but before he could fire Curse pierced him with his executioner sword shutting down the droid. The droid fell down.*  
"Thanks," Keith said.

"Don't mention it so what do we do now," Curse asked.

"We need to get on the roof seeing that there are probably more of them making their way up as we speak.

"What about the sniper," Curse questioned.

"We are going to need to take that risk we can't keep fending them off in here," Keith replied

"Maria stay close to me," Keith yelled.

"What about the others Curse questioned.

"Maria Is going to warn the ones on patrol while you and I distract those snipers to give the others a time to make a run for it," Keith explained.

*The three ran up the emergency stair and reached the roof.*

"Maria take the fire stairs you and I are going to run from roof to roof to ive those snipers something to aim at," Keith explained the plan.

"Okay," Maria and Curse said.

"On my sign three, two, one, go," Keith yelled before he and Curse started to un they could hear the bullets of the snipers flying around them, but the got pinned behind a small shed on another roof.

"This isn't going to work you go to the street level while I do my stuff okay," Curse said.

"Okay be safe," Keith said before he disappeared.

*Curse walked into a dark spot and teleported him to the other roof where the snipers where on. He stepped out of a dark spot on the other roof and saw two snipers looking through their scope on the other building.*  
"Well well well if it isn't Jordan the werewolf that ruined my latest plan of making my Kira stronger," A mocking tone said from somewhere behind him the snipers turned around and aimed at Curse.

"I am not Jordan I am Curse," Curse growled at the sight of his enemy.

"It seems I was right about that double personality of yours so Curse you are Jordan's dark side huh interesting so what brings you to Boston doing good things or personal stuff," Konrad said while hissing the last three words.

"Depends if you count having fun wit your bitch as personal stuff," Curse said tauntingly.

"Unfortunately for you Curse I do count that under personal stuff," Konrad growled. "Kill this bastard once and for all," Konrad yelled and the hunter droids fired on Curse the bullets fell on he ground after they had hit his shield and he drew his sword before he stabbed one of the hunter droids through the chest.

The droids were indeed very agile and skilled fighters the second one used his gun to throw the sword out of curse hand and attacked. Curse took the droids arm with one hand and the droids head wit another and threw him with all his might with his head against a wall. He released the droid and the droid fell motionless on the roof.*

"Just you and me Konrad," Curse said victoriously.

"That is were you are wrong," Konrad said while smiling before ten werewolf hunter droids jumped on the roof with MP5's or swords in their hands. From out of a staircase two werewolf warrior droids came and took their place next to Konrad before aiming their build in guns at Curse. Curse was now completely surrounded by droids.

"You are screwed," Konrad said with a grin on his face before the droids started firing a couple of rockets destroyed most droids or threw tem off balance. Curse looked at where the rockets had come from and Keith standing with an RPG smiling at him. Curse looked back at Konrad who was getting back on his feet and decided that now was not he best time to finish his enemy off seeing that the surviving droids where also getting back up so Curse tarted running.

"Ah my head get him," He heard Konrad yell and the remaining six droids came running after him. Curse ran from roof to roof closely followed by the hunter droids, but he ran into a dark spot and teleported to another roof away from the hunter droids just as he thinks he was safe he saw a couple of clankers on a 50 cal machine gun aiming at him.

He managed to duck after some cover right before they fired. There was no way he could charge them as they would rip him into pieces even his shield wasn't strong enough against such force. He however suddenly got an idea the machine gun stood close to a gas tank. Curse threw a fire ball at the tank and the tank exploded destroying the droids and the machine gun.

"Looks like I outsmarted you today Konrad," Curse said to himself unbeknown to Curse Konrad had gotten tired of Curse defeating his droids so he had taken a sniper rifle himself and was aiming at Curse.

"You should have know that once you annoy me you pay dearly for it," Konrad hissed before he shot hitting Curse in the back. Curse tumbled over the roof edge and fell into a container. Konrad was about to check when he saw a lot of werewolves heading that way so he decided to forget about it and teleported away the remaining droids also pulled back.

jordan woke up in another room with Maria watching over him.

"Hello slept well," She asked.

"Decent what happened," Jordan asked.

"You got sniped again so I decided to fix you up again," Maria replied.

"The others," Jordan asked.

"Most of them are fine thanks to you. You kept the droids busy long enough for me to get the others. I need to thank you for saving what was left of my pack," Maria said.

"You guys are welcome anything else," Jordan asked.

"Yes, we have decided that we can't keep on living like this anymore we will help you attack their base whenever you are ready," Maria said.

"Okay thanks for the help," Jordan said.

_"The plan worked perfectly didn't it,"_ Curse asked.

_"Yes, it did,"_ Jordan replied.

_"Konrad wants to end Kira's nightmares, but he has no idea we will bring his nightmare to him,"_ Curse said while laughing.

Jordan started grinning.

"Is something funny," Maria asked.

"No, I am just happy everything ended decently good," Jordan replied while grinning.

"Yes, I can understand that," Maria said before leaving the room.

**Boston factory:**

*Konrad and Phantom where walking in the factory.*  
"You think he will come," Phantom asked.

"Oh yes I have something he wants," Konrad said while taking a red stone out of his pocket. "The stone of clarity is a treasure that is too tempting for him to ignore," Konrad said.

"I still don't see in why we need him," Phantom said.

"Phantom have you ever heard of the saying the original is always better then the copy," Konrad asked.

"Yes, why," Phantom asked.

"I have been thinking how can I create a soldier with dark powers if I don't know anything about them the answer is I can't and who is the biggest source of dark energy in this city," Konrad asked.

"Jordan," Phantom said darkly.

"Exactly and when he shows up to take the treasure I will let him be the biggest pawn on the chessboard of my master plan," Konrad said viciously while pulling a sail of an object it revealed to be a giant laser like gun with on top of it the purple crystal. The two started laughing at the brilliant move the plan was.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if it isn't too much trouble please leave a token of appreciation like a review or so. On that way it shows me that people enjoy the story and it's just nice to hear nice things I am not going to lie. Criticism is always welcome as long as it is written on a polite way!**


	3. The assault

**Chapter 3 The assault:**

**Boston:**

"Does everyone know the plan," Jordan asked. All the werewolves nodded their head in agreement.

"Good then let us begin," Jordan said before leaving the factory opposite of their target. The factoy's main entrance was protected by two guard which were easily dealt with however when they tried crossing the court they were taken under fire from the guard towers and from the first floor by a machine gun both of them were destroyed by Jordan by blasting them with a fireball.

The main door opened and a whole horde of armed men came charging out. They searched cover and started firing on the attacking werewolves. "Attack!" Jordan heard one yell. He formed another fireball and threw it at some soldiers having the same effect as a greade the soldiers ent flying and a small hole was blown in the wall which he went through.

It was dark, but just in time he managed to dodge the stock of a droids weapon who had tried to kill him. Jordan took the executioner sword from the werewolf warrior droid he had killed and decapitated the droid thus deactivating it.

He quickly made his way through a couple of dark corridors when he accidentally hit a rock with his foot. "Hey did you hear that," He heard a droid ask.

"Sure did let's check it out," A second droid replied before he heard footsteps coming his way. Jordan used a grenade he had with him. He threw it in the hallway the droids came from.

"Hey what is that," He herd one ask.

"Grenade oh no," The second one said in panic before the grenade exploded instantly destroying the two droids.

*Jordan quickly ran further when he was suddenly hit by a metal fist in the stomach making him fly a few metres away.*  
"What the," Jordan cursed before looking up seeing a super standing in a small opening he hadn't noticed.

*He heated the sword again with a spell and threw I right in the stomach of the super deactivating it before it could fire it's build in gun.*

_"This is going quite smooth I had thought this to be a lot harder,"_ Jordan said to Curse.

_"I told you before and I will tell you again,_ _Konrad's pathetic plans are no match for the power of the darkness,"_ Curse said.

_"I shouldn't have doubted you,"_ Jordan replied.

_"Indeed you shouldn't have, but I will take over from here we will need to move quicker,"_ Curse said before taking control.

_"Fine have fun and try to not get my body shot for a change,"_ Jordan said.

_"I will try,"_ Curse said before running through the hallways again. He encountered a few more droids, but eventually he managed to reach a big room with some kind of machine with a cloth covering it in and some other machines.

"guten Tag Herr Fluch or should I say good day Mr Curse," An all too familiar voice said from behind Curse.

*Curse saw Konrad standing on a small platform with two warrior droids one on each side of him and on his right Phantom.*

"Konrad good to see you again," Curse said sarcastically.

Konrad shrugged at the remark before asking. "Where do I have the pleasure of your visit to thank off?"

"I think you know that already," Curse replied.

"Yes, you want the stone of clarity, but I hate to bring it to you, but I kind of need it myself and I can't share this time," Konrad said on a sarcastic tone.

"That is no problem then I just take it from you by force," Curse replied.

Konrad looked interest and asked. "What makes you think you can take it from me?"

"This," Curse said before summoning a dark fire ball and throwing it at Konrad who for the first time that Curse had seen used his own elemental magic to destroy the fireball with an ice ball.

"I already asked myself if you where a full worthy mage and not just a teleporter/ disguiser guess this answers my question," Curse said.

"Just to help get that question out of the world, but anyway let's see how well you fight," Konrad said making a hand signal that caused some doors to open allowing droids to enter the room.

Curse quickly changed into a werewolf and put up a protective shield before he started firing black fire balls on the droids. The first wave was quickly disposed off, but the second wave contained a few supers against which the fire balls weren't enough to dispose of them.

_"Great now I have to deal with those seperately,"_ Curse thought annoyed at the delay that would cause him.

_"Not necessary look above them,"_ Jordan looked above the supers and saw a huge metal container hanging there by a cable.

_"Good thinking Jordan,"_ Curse said before firing a fire ball on the cable destroying it and making the container fall on top of the droids instantly destroying them.

*Konrad was clearly surprised his supers were dealt with that quickly, but not long after the supers were five commando's jumped off a platform and landing in front of curse preventing him from reaching Konrad.

Two droids had a P90, two had a strange knife attached to their right lower arm and one had a sword. The ones with the P90 started firing, but the bullets fell on the ground after they hit the shield. Curse charged in with his executioner sword killing one droid with a P90 by stabbing him in the chest and the other one after grabbing his head and using electricity to fry his systems with.

The one with the knife attached to their right lower arm tried to slash and stab Curse, but Curse dodged them and after taking a few step back he turned 360 degrees slashing the droids in half with his sword.

Curse however hadn't anticipated an attack from the one with the sword as fast as it came. The droid managed to push him in the defence, but Curse used some wind power to blow the droid back again before summoning a fireball and throwing it right in the droid's face destroying it.*

"My my it seems you have learned from your last encounter with my commando's, but I have still cards up my sleeve," Konrad said before pushing a button opening a big metal door allowing a tank to enter the room accompanied by twenty five werewolf droids in front of it in four rows of each five werewolf droids behind them another row of five werewolf warrior droids and finally the tank with a werewolf mage droid standing with his upper body out of the hatch.*

"Attack," Konrad yelled.

"Roger roger! attack," The werewolf mage droid said before pointing his hand towards Curse signalling the droids to attack and the tank to fire. The tank fired it's canon and Curse jumped high in the air dodging the attack before charging at the advancing droids. He used his shield to get to their ranks and used his sword to mow himself a way through them.

Curse jumped over a warrior droid cutting him in half in the process before continuing his charge against the tank.

"Sir! He is getting closer," The droid that controlled the tank said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Fire the canon again," The mage droid said before the canon once again fired on Curse. Curse used a black fireball to destroy the projectile making it explode halfway while using the smoke of the explosion as cover.

Curse ran out of the smoke cloud and was nearly by the tank when he jumped on the tank suddenly the mage droid used a flamethrower that was attached to his right lower arm almost hitting Curse in the face if he hadn't used a ice shield to protect himself, but he was thrown away a couple meters because the flamethrower was able to use an air blast. The droid summoned a fireball before throwing it at Curse.

Curse quickly rolled away making the fireball miss him before quickly before summoning lightning and hitting the droid in the face. He saw how the droid started spitting fire out of it's eye, mouth, ears and nose before it's head blew up making the body fall into the hatch. Curse quickly took a grenade out of his belt and threw it in the hatch after a few seconds the tank exploded.

Meanwhile the remaining droids had come running through the smoke screen again and took him under fire again. However none of the droids hadn't noticed or either were too stupid to notice the oxygen tanks near their position. A fireball flew at the tanks and a couple of droids had just enough time to say. "Oh oh!" before the explosion destroyed them.

Everything was quiet again Curse stood in the room with behind him the burning tank and in front of him all the death droids. He looked at Konrad challenging before yelling "Your army still failed you no matter how many droids you make no matter how strong you make them nothing will ever match the power of darkness!"

*Konrad looked defeated at his droids that were now all laying motionless on the ground destroyed by his enemy. Before closing his eyes. Everything had failed he realised how good he also build his droids, how strong he also made them how many powers and weapons he also had given them still it hadn't been enough suddenly his eyes shot open again before saying. "No, these droids have not been my best my best still needs to make his big entry and in order for that to happen I will need darkness.*

"Indeed, it once again failed into killing you, but I am not quite done yet," Konrad said before jumping off of the platform he had stood on and landing on the ground skilfully.

"I follow an old saying if something needs to be done good you need to do it yourself," Konrad said before drawing his two wakizashi's. He gestured Phantom to leave together with the two werewolf warrior droids that had stood next t him.

"So the great Konrad is finally going to let me see what he is made of. I can't say it is your smartest move after all we all know what happened last time," Curse said mockingly.

"Oh please may I remind you. You haven't managed to land a single hit on me last time. I only retreated because you endangered my friends," Konrad snarled.

"Hit a sensitive snare haven't I oh well I guess I will give you a simulation of what would have happened if you wouldn't have retreated," Curse replied mockingly.

*Konrad teleported next to him and hit him in the face before teleporting to Curse right side and clawing him in his side then he quickly teleported away to a safe distance.*

"Want to take those word back," Konrad asked.

"No, I am only getting started," Curse said before shooting lightning out of the paw of his hand at Konrad who teleported behind Curse trying to hit him in the back, but Curse managed to dodge making Konrad turn invisible and teleport away.

"Oh no doing the invisible trick again you should know I can counter that," Curse said before starting to mumble a spell that would make Konrad visible again, but like last time he was interrupted again when Konrad landed a his in his stomach.

Curse became pissed off and started firing fireballs randomly all missed Konrad and suddenly Konrad turned visible again. "Bored of messing with you let's do this a little different shall we," Konrad asked.

*He threw a couple of throwing knives at Curse who dodged them by doing a aw backflips. Curse turned into his werewolf form and charged Konrad._ 'That's it just a little bit closer perfect,'_ Konrad thought before quickly teleporting next to the machine covered in cloths. He pulled the clothes off in one swift movement and pushed a button. The machine fired a purple lightning at Curse.

Curse and Jordan both started screaming the lightning made Curse feel like he was pulled out of Jordan's body. Jordan felt Curse being pulled out of his body. His body started changing back into it's normal form and when Curse was almost gone the lightning stopped. They herd some yelling, screaming and shooting and heard an explosion before loosing conscious.

*Jordan woke up in a bed with Maria and Keith standing on each side of the bed.*

"How are you feeling today," Maria asked concerned.

"Decent was Jordan's reply.

"Can't blame you we arrived just in time when we entered the room you were being electrocuted by Konrad and a strange device. We destroyed it with our bullets before it could kill you, but he managed to grab some kind of crystal and escape us by blowing up a wall, but we won thanks to you," Keith explained.

"Phantom were Is Phantom," Jordan asked remembering him being here too.

"Don't know. No one saw him he probably took a secret passage underground to escape," Keith replied.

"Anyway I need to go my girlfriend probably asks herself what takes me so long to get back," Jordan said.

"Of course and thanks for the help we owe you one," Keith said.

*Jordan left about an hour from then towards the airfield to take a flight.*

**Private airfield outside Boston:**

*Konrad and Phantom were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their task force. They saw a couple trucks heading their wa and stopping a few metres away from them. A couple of Konrad's shadow soldiers came out of the truck and pulled a few boxes with them.*

One soldier came towards Konrad and Phantom and said. "Sir we have successfully stolen the metal you ask us to get!"

"Very well soldier get all the material on the plane and we can go back to our base," Konrad said before saluting to the soldier who saluted back again before turning around and getting the material on the plane.

"We got everything we need for our master plan," Konrad said while taking the purple crystal out of his pocket and looking at it.

**One week later:**

*Konrad and Phantom looked happily at a giant table that was in front of them with something on it.*  
I didn't think tat the universe would give me such a push in the back. I freed my girlfriend from nightmares and I got my super plan almost done," Konrad said happily.

"Indeed Boston was a success even if we lost some droids," Phantom said.

"Yes, we have replacements for those, but this droid will be able to take Curse down I am sure of it for this will be my ultimate invention the Werewolf shadow droid," Konrad said while pulling the clothes of the droid revealing a big werewolf droid with amethyst purple eyes that was still open to enable his insides to be build.*

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I hope you liked the story and I would like to ask to please leave a review for this chapter was a pain in the butt to put up. If you guys got any questions regarding the stry please ask so I would be more the happy to try and help you out!**


End file.
